


I don’t know if it’s me or the coffee, but damn you look good

by meltedpuddles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Tumblr Post, M/M, love a good triple shot caffeine boost with a uh... hidden ingredient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedpuddles/pseuds/meltedpuddles
Summary: It’s 7:05am, Mark and Jackson are both tired, and then they meet.





	I don’t know if it’s me or the coffee, but damn you look good

Mark jolted up the second his god awful, repetitive, annoying alarm went off. 

The red clock on his bedside table read 6:40am.

He let out a scoff, ruffled his overgrown and dead mop and slid out of bed, quickly yet lazily changing his underwear and clothes, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door with his shoes roughly slid on. 

Yet again, it was Wednesday. 

Every Wednesday he had a 7am Psychology class with the one and only Mr. Park who was, quite frankly, so goddamned boring that it just made everything about the class twenty times worse. Living on school campus made things a hell of a lot easier though, even if he was still walking across the rain soaked oval before the sun had even decided to rise, working up the courage to not just turn around and go straight back to bed. 

The cafeteria was halfway between Mark’s dorm and the science building, making life far easier. The lights inside the building flickered when he entered, like some warning sign he shouldn’t be awake right now before he ordered a vanilla latte with an extra shot of coffee. He swears to god he’s going to die of a heart attack one day, probably one of Wednesdays coming up. 

With a heavy heart, Mark walked into his 7am psych class with Mr. Park at seven on the dot and was met with an unpleasant surprise. His seat was already taken by some girl with terribly dyed brassy blonde hair. 

What a pain in the ass. He traces his eyes across the rows of seats in the auditorium, landing on one particular seat around the middle somewhere. It happens to be only empty one. How the fuck does every single person manage to show up to a 7am class? How does that happen? 

So, he trecked over and sat down, pointedly ignoring his surroundings. It was then, at that moment, that he heard the crack of a can opening and peeped his head up to look at the seat besides him. 

Next to him sat a guy with the deepest eye bags he’d seen on someone other than himself in a long time and stark bleach blonde hair styled in an untidy fashion. That though, isn’t exactly what was catching his attention. It was probably more the red bull can the boy was currently pouring into his Starbucks coffee that, on the side, read “Jackson. Cappuccino triple shot.” 

Mark cleared his throat, prompting the guy to look to the side at him. 

“I,” the so called Jackson said when he realised Mark was looking at what he was doing, “am going to die at any second now.” 

Then, he picked up the venti cup and took a massive swing. Mark could feel his heart racing at just the thought of consuming that much caffeine at once. 

“Dude, are you gonna be alright?” Mark asked, completely baffled.

Jackson took a break from gulping his man made beverage and raised an eyebrow at his inquirer. 

“Me? I’ll be just fine,” Jackson grinned, “My heart however? Maybe not so much.” 

Mark scoffed. 

“What’s your name, mysterious judging seat partner?” Jackson smirked at him? sloshing his drink around and pushing the cup towards Mark, “You want a sip?” 

Mark wrinkled his face in utter disgust, “Nah dude, I’m perfectly good,” he waved his hand dismissively, “I’m Mark Tuan. Health Services major.”

The blonde snickered and gave Mark possibly the most radiant smile he’s received to date from a sleep deprived university student who he’s just met. 

“I’m Jackson Wang, future teacher and a dedicated athlete, nice to meet you.” 

Mark smiled back. 

“Mr Mark Tuan, I feel like this may the beginning of something beautiful.” Jackson told him. 

Huh? 

One of these days, Mark (or Jackson) was seriously going to die. Now, Mark wasn’t so sure if it was because of the caffeine or how Jackson’s pearly whites were performing some kind of magic on Mark’s weak heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like. I haven’t uploaded a single thing in ages ;^;
> 
> also... 666 words


End file.
